Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IP multimedia subsystem (IMS)-based terminal for sharing an IMS-based service, a slave IMS terminal for sharing an IMS-based service, a system for sharing an IMS-based service, and a sharing method, in order to allow a slave IMS terminal, which has not been registered in an IMS, to share a service provided from the IMS to a master IMS terminal which has been registered in the IMS.
Related Art
Currently, mobile communication networks provide a function allowing a user, carrying around a terminal, to be provided with a service using a communication network even while on the move. Also, recently, technologies have been developed toward a networking environment in which numerous devices are connected to a network and users may freely use such devices. This means that a user may use several terminals in the environment. In this case, the user may use a terminal shared by several people, as well as using his or her own several terminals. A smart TV, a home PC, a common notebook computer used in a conference room, and the like, are typical shared terminals.
Even though the user uses several terminals, the user may want to be provided with the same service through the several terminals. For example, the user may want to be provided with the following user experience: The user views movie through a mobile terminal, and when the user comes home, the user may want to shift the movie as is to a TV to see it through the TV. Currently, it is possible to duplicate a screen (video) displayed on a mobile terminal to a different display such as a TV such that the video, which has been viewed from the terminal, can be seamlessly viewed through the different terminal, by applying a technique such as miracast described with reference to FIG. 1. The user A may access the Internet 140 from a terminal 100 of the user A through a mobile communication network 120 and downloads video from a content server 150 of the Internet 140 in a streaming manner in real time, and thereafter, when the user (the user A) comes home and discovers a display device such as a smart TV 110, the user may duplicate the video, which is being displayed on the terminal 100 of the user A, to transmit the same to the smart TV 110 through the miracast technique, thereby being provided with the same service such as video viewing using two terminals.
However, such a technique merely relates to duplicating only a screen and video from the user terminal 100 to the different device 110, having a limitation in that it is impossible to use the shared terminal 110 as if it is his or her own terminal. For example, it is not possible for the user to directly make a call through a different terminal, rather than through the user terminal, to transmit or receive text messages, or to use a service provided by a mobile communication terminal. Also, when the smart TV 110 is connected to the Internet 140 via an internet service provider (ISP) network 130, it may be better to receive video directly from the content server 150 through the ISP network 130, rather than receiving video from the terminal 100 of the user A. This is because, in general, direct accessing the ISP network through Wi-Fi or a fixed line, rather than through the mobile communication network, is advantageous in terms of cost and speed.
In the current IP multimedia subsystem (IMS)-based mobile communication network, in order for a user to use a service provided by a mobile communication network through several terminals, all the terminals should subscribe to a mobile communication network or should remove a universal subscriber identity module (USIM) card from one device and insert the USIM to other device. Even this may not be possible if the other device does not allow installation of the USIM card. As a result, in order for the user to use several devices, the user should subscribe to the mobile communication terminal for each device, experiencing an increase in communication cost, or should experience inconvenience of interchangeably inserting the USIM card each time whenever necessary. The USIM card includes an IP multimedia service identity module (ISIM) having a function for IMS access.